Yeli
Yeli is a Romanian fortune teller and one of the passengers aboard VMC 64. Rise of Nightmares Prior to the events of the game, Yeli and her husband Ernst were captured and held captive by mad scientist, Viktor Fleischer, who subjected them to cruel experiments to drain their O Zhuvindo (life force). While imprisoned in their cell, they encounter private investigator, Roland Childs. Unable to open their cell, Roland told them that he would return and rescue them, not knowing that it was a lie. After the two somehow managed to escape, Ernst volunteered to act as a decoy to draw the altereds' attention, buying Yeli enough time to escape. While escaping she encountered Roland again and begged him to save her husband, only for the investigator to tell her another lie that he would. In the end, Yeli was the only one who successfully escaped the mansion. Yeli boarded the train and presumably planned to return to the mansion to look for Ernst. She unexpectedly meets Josh whose ticket slipped into her cart, she gives Josh a brief prediction regarding his marriage and eventually the grim fate that awaits him along with everyone else onboard. Ernst, now transformed by Viktor as the masked juggernaut attacked the train and kidnapped Josh's wife, Kate. Yeli was able to recognize her transformed husband and pleaded to him to stop to no avail, she and Josh follow him but catches a glimpse of Viktor right before the train derails. She survived the derailment and journeys further into the forest. Yeli is later seen again helping Josh who is currently in Ernst's body by preparing a ritual that would send him to the dream realm where he would confront Viktor in order to regain his body. Josh defeated the dream Viktor and finishes him off with a dagger, but wakes up in real life and realizes that he has stabbed Yeli. With Josh already regained his body back, the dying Yeli tells his that Kate and his unborn child are at the altar and must defeat Viktor's wife Mary in order to save them, she helps him one last time by repairing Azoth. She embraces her husband's dead body and finally dies alongside him. Personality Physical description Trivia *Yeli's tarot cards shown in Act 1 depicted several characters that was already and will be encountered by Josh in the game, as well as foreshadowing the exact nature of the characters on each cards. **"The Lovers" features Monica, Max, and Mary. The card foreshadowed Monica and Max's relationship as lovers in the later part of the game, thought the true nature of their relationship is the exact contrast to Yeli's statement. Mary most likely represent Viktor's love to be reunited with her. **"The Fool" features Aaron and Marchosias in his dog form. The card likely represents Aaron's reckless actions during Act 0, such as unintentionally releasing the creatures and walking into the wall trap that resulted in his and Katja's deaths. Marchosias being there either represents him for foolishly being devoted to Viktor or Josh foolishly aiding him to regain his body. **"The Magician, referred here as The Alchemist" features Viktor, who Josh would encounter by the end of the act. The card likely represents Viktor's true nature of delving into the dark arts of alchemy. *Yeli and Ernst are mentioned in Tapes 14 and 16. Category:Characters